


The Chase

by SimonaAnglesay



Category: Chase Atlantic (Band), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-09-03 02:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonaAnglesay/pseuds/SimonaAnglesay
Summary: This story includes supernatural content, inspired by the Supernatual series,music and some of my fantasies about vampires, hunters, magic and of course A/B/O dynamics (shame on me :P). A story about the chase of an unique band. They cross mountains and oceans to find the one who years ago put an unspeakable curse on them..and also gave them supernatural abilities( How ungrateful! ). Not being able to reverse the curse, they learn to control their blood lust. Learning from their mistakes and making a few good friends along the way. And under the name of a band from Australia they move to USA. Their search is masked behind their tours around the world.The Winchester brothers and their angel stop the band in its tracks. And a story unfolds.





	1. The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries.  
> This is my first story here and will try to keep it simple and positive.  
> Hope you find it interesting even though it's not written so well.  
> While writing this i have been listening to all kinds of music but the silence is and always will be my biggest source of inspiration.

The blade penetrated the flesh and went right through it, sharp tip hitting the wall. It was easy, it was smooth and so quiet. The hunter leaning with his entire weight on his prey, making it impossible to escape. They could see each others' reflections in each others' eyes - locked in with pupils dilated wide in the darkness of the alley.They could hear each others' breathing, they were so close now. It was a long chase through the city. First the hunter had the prey separated from its pack and followed it everywhere it went to and tried to hide.  
The prey knew very soon that it wasn't an ordinary hunter after him. He was fast and his stamina lasted no matter how many kilometers he had followed it. Moreover it couldn't hide from this hunter, he had a blood stone helping him track his preys down.  
They were both breathing heavily. The few seconds feeling like hours between them. 

The hunter got the chance to look at his prey properly for the first time. It was a kid, not older than twenty, skinny and tall, dark curly hair that was long, messy and hiding half of his pale face. One glance and he had started to wonder now, letting doubt creep into his mind. He was the type who hit first and then does the talking. And so he had done. 

Then the prey did something that erased the smirk off of its hunter's face, it pushed forward, letting the blade bury into its chest even deeper, right to the very hilt. Its canines bare, made a move to bite off. It was trapped but it wouldn't give in without a fight.  
The hunter flinched , shifting his weight only for a second which was enough for the prey to grab him tight and throw several meters away. 

There was the sound of something metallic breaking, it was the blade, piece of it still pinning the prey to the wall and the rest - laying in the hunter's hand. He had hit the ground heavily and took him some time to get into his senses, shaking his head, he lifted himself onto his fours with an annoyed grunt. A painful cry followed immediately making the hunter to sober up from the hit fast. He looked to his prey.  
It had freed itself.Hardly standing on its own feet now, using the tile wall to support its body weight , pushing itself up now and then just not to collapse on the very spot. The broken piece of the blade was in its bloody hand. Its whole body was shaking. It was wounded and weak but still very dangerous. 

''We can do this the hard way!'' grunted the hunted again and stood up from the dirty wet ground. He threw away the useless blade, not giving any attention to the loud noise it made hitting the ground. He took another blade from under his leather jacket.  
He could take only a step before hearing it and he retreated. Fast steps were approaching them.

There was a flash of hope in the eyes of the prey, just for an instant, making it possible for the hunter to see its face. It had lifted its face letting the honey colored hair fall back and the street light, faint and yellow, was illuminating it. A kid's face wet with tears and big dark eyes. It did it as if to sniff the midnight air..and immediately it frowned even more wrinkling its nose, hissed like a wild animal. 

''Dean!''  
It was a cautious one, to check the situation ahead in advance. Hearing his brother's voice made him relax a bit. Not taking his eyes off the prey. He yelled back.  
''Over here! You are late...''  
But before he could finish or react in any way, the prey with an incredible agility jumped over the high wall.

''Fuck!'' he swore and hurried to follow after the prey.  
His brother, hair messy from the run just appeared in the light of the street lapm. Dean was trying to climb over the wall, which appeared to be higher than he had calculated. He was litteraly hanging from the top of it, not sucsseeding to throw any of his legs over nor pulling his body up only by the power of his arms. 

'' Don't just stand there Sam! Help me! He ran that way.'' said Dean puffing and angry.  
'' We can go around, you know'' said his brother calm and looking over Dean, who had let go and came close. From up to down and back, Sam looked at Dean checking for any injuries.  
''It's not my blood. Let's hurry !''


	2. A New Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is running away from the Winchester brothers. Figuring out something is not quite right, he finds himself lost and separated from his pack/band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are some more of my story. I wrote it quickly and didn't think much while doing that. Because I have this issue - Often think too much and give up on my projects.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

''It is a dangerous world out there...''

The words popped up in his mind out of nowhere. The words of the only person who had understood him after the change. He knew he was bleeding fast and losing his strength, he could feel the weakness creeping through his body, his muscles hurt, arms and legs becoming heavy. Another step. Then another. He had to continue. 

''...your very existence is a prove to that. But don't think you are invincible with the powers you were given. You will become thirsty soon. You will feel cold and you will know pain...''

Yes. He knew the thirst and the cold, and the pain, and the suffering...the self-loathing after every feed, those few mistakes, lessons of survival he had to go through. Fortunately he wasn't alone, he always had his pack, his brother Mitchel and good friend Christian. Their bond was so strong, its invisible strings always pulling them together and out from the deepest abysses of depression. 

'' Stay together and learn to use the bond''

He tried really hard. Tried to find the invisible strings tied to his core but he was hurt and as if the hunter's blade had cut those strings and opened a big empty hole in the middle of his chest. He was completely separated from his pack, now he could realize it so clearly that he started panicking. No connection. No familiar presence. How could he find his way out of this labyrinth of streets and back to his pack? His body felt even weaker and heavier.   
The humidity hanging in the air wasn't making breathing easier for this lungs, they were damaged also, he could feel the section on his left lung filling with bubbly body liquids and blood.   
He ran for a while. A few times daring to have a look around with the corner of his eye. Some dead peaceful part of the suburbs. Probably only houses and apartments of rich people. Streets were too clean and there were well kept parks with benches, flowerbeds and fountains.   
He had to find his way to downtown but was completely disorientated and the growing weakness in his limbs made it harder to concentrate. He had to stop and concentrate. But it was scary to stop. He wasn't sure if he stopped once that he would be able to take another step anymore. The hunters were after him. Like wolves after a wounded deer fallen apart from its herd. 

Then he stopped, reached out to lean onto the cold metallic surface of a street lamp.

''Breathe!'' he commanded himself.   
The emptiness gaping in the middle of his chest felt disturbingly real. He put his hand there, clutching the edges of a ripped off shirt. There was no hole, all his senses denied that there was any but his soul, his core screamed at him. His life energy was bleeding out of him. 

And then he felt a presence. Not a familiar one, not the one of his pack, nor the hunters, but something that made him flinch. And look up to the direction he instinctively...  
A vanishing cloud of smoke and behind it a pair of shiny black eyes...a slender body in the shadows. 

The severed edges of his bond strings vibrated with curiosity and before he could understand what was happening he found himself grounded to the spot he stood. A new bond was made. Striking like a lightning over a completely peaceful not suspecting night sky.


	3. The Brave one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking my time with the direction this story is headed to. As always, I haven't figured it all out yet. Do I want a clean cut, simple action and some fantasy or dive into a heavy content I can't keep up with?   
> We will see.

It was late at night and she had decided to have a cigarette in the balcony. Fidgeting at her spot because of the cool Autumn air, she couldn't wait to finish her smoke and go back inside. But a movement got her attention. Somebody running up the street.

Might be one of those lunatics going for a jog at this time of the night, she thought. Then a car appeared, a true muscle car but its engine literally roared, it was just too much for liking.

When the runner approached closer, she saw him ... At first having no idea what was happening...

The runner was closer now, stopped just under the street lamp , leaning heavily to it even. She could see the person so well now that it scared her...it was no late night jogger

this person had usual clothes and shoes ...a white t-shirt that's front was partially torn and covered with a big stain of blood. His whole body was hunched in itself and shaking , for a second she expected him to collapse, it seemed like his legs barely carried his weight...

Then he lifted his face..and as if knowing she was there looked straight at her direction

their eyes locked.

She ran down the stairs, her feet were bare, it hurt..it was cold and wet, the air had become sticky even. But she didn't have time to react to anything of this nature, she just followed the strong pull and let her feet take her down. Losing him from her sight had caused her to panic more than seeing those two other strangers approaching fast. Where had he gone?

There was a half lit, half dark spot under the emergency stairs...when she got down she saw a shadow retreating in there.

On the other hand those two had come close enough for her to see them clearly, two men, one of them was huge and had long hair, the other one a bit shorter and he was wearing leather jacket... she couldn't miss the fact that they were armed..the tall guy held a gun, unsuccessfully trying to hide it behind his back..the other guy even didn't bother to hide his jagged knife.

She felt shivers going down her spine even though there wasn't a threat towards her in their posture...Only the tall one would throw nervous looks around and stare at the one hiding behind her.

Her appearance down there between them and their pray had actually taken them by surprise. She could read that from their faces.

'' Miss...'' the tall man started talking to her, he was trying to be extra careful not to scare her '' We ask you to go back to your place.''

The other man took a few steps closer, not taking his eyes off even for a second from the person they were after.

'' No!'' she felt her body becoming stiff, her feet firmly planted on their spot. Then she realized..she wouldn't be able to move away even if she wanted to...a strange force had dragged her to this situation. Deep inside, she had this feeling...undeniable instinct to protect.

''Miss, its not safe for you to be here'' the tall one warned again, his armed hand becoming restless. His partner in crime moving closer even..'' I'm begging you to go back home...''

Suddenly a low growl rose from behind her but she was determined not to move away. Had she gone completely crazy? She shook her head to them meaning no again. No matter what was the case, no matter what those two would say, in her eyes this was wrong. She knew it in her heart. And she couldn't make herself give into fear, let them hurt him. A stranger, a nobody to her.. but she had seen something in those dark eyes.

'' Back off!'' she raised her voice trying to sound firm and yet afraid she was failing terribly. She was just a small woman in her pajamas, her bare feet already cold and numb on the wet concrete.

'' It's a monster! That thing behind you.'' the shorter of the two talked for the first time '' And you are probably compelled by him to do this'' the man spoke calmly.

The steal of his blade flashed in the scarce light of the alley.

'' And once strong enough it won't hesitate to kill you! So standing in between, you don't give us many options here'' the man actually reached to grab her by the shoulder.

''Dean!''

There was another growl, this time deeper and even more threatening than the first one, she could feel the air around her vibrating with it. But strangely why she wasn't scared of it.

The man withdraw his extended hand.

'' Damn it Sam! Just shoot him already!'' the guy called Dean spat with frustration.

'' I can't... I could hurt her!'' the taller guy – Sammy said.

'' Just clear my way damn it! ''

Suddenly the appearance of a police car patrolling in the near distance drew all of their attention. It didn't have the sirens on and its speed was slow and sure. The two guys straightened up fast and tried to hide their weapons as good as possible.

She on the other hand felt shaken, cold as if been waken up from a dream, the surrealism of the situation hit her - standing outside in the cold autumn air, in front of two dangerous looking strangers - and surprisingly she couldn't feel His presence behind her anymore. She just wanted to go home, close all the windows and lock the doors. Her feet listened to her will at last, moving, she took a few step backwards to the emergency stairs, testing what would the strangers' reaction be. They barely spared her a glance or two, the shorter one swearing under his breathe.

Not looking back she climbed the stairs and locked the door behind her.


	4. It's Nature, It's Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inexplainable warmth surged through them like a blow of warm wind in the end of a very long winter, carrying the promise of spring and life along.
> 
> He put his hand on hers and breathed in like a person who had been holding their breath for too long. For a moment the pain in his chest stopped pulsating, making him wish he could keep this tender female hand like this forever. He felt complete and not afraid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that waited for too long to be published.  
> Secretly I'm a perfectionist, though I'm perfectly aware of my skills and limits. I just want to give the best I can.  
> I hope you enjoy! Leave comments or critics if you wish!

Locking the door and making sure of it for few nervous pulls and pushes, she fell on her knees. She felt drained out of the madness that had made her run downstairs only moments ago.

Her hands were shaking, and the shock was spreading all over her fast.

Then she felt his presence again. It was so much easier to catch up and recognize in the closed space of her living room. There were still fear and pain, but this time pushed down to a more silent frequency, there was some kind of softness now, some kind of soothing energy in the air. Letting it in she slowly turned her back , shifting on her hands and knees.

It was darker inside than outside, the only source of light in the room was the screen of her open laptop humming on the worktable.

She could spot him instantly as if he was a magnet for her eyes. A dark figure half sitting half lying with his back to the corner right across her spot.

The warning of the armed man played in her mind.

**It's a monster!**

**...it won't hesitate to kill you!**

But no matter the obvious warnings her mind have been signaling her from the very beginning she felt herself drawn to him. She made a move getting them closer not minding how awkward it might have looked to crawl on her hands and knees like an animal.

With every inch crossed she felt the soothing effect growing in her, wrapping all around her like a soft warm cover.

He didn't move until she lifted her hand, wanting to touch him. He stirred at his spot, tried to sit up drawing back from her touch as if it was him afraid of her. A deep sigh left him the moment she placed her hand on the middle of his chest, right where the hunter had stabbed him.

An inexplainable warmth surged through them like a blow of warm wind in the end of a very long winter, carrying the promise of spring and life along.

He put his hand on hers and breathed in like a person who had been holding their breath for too long. For a moment the pain in his chest stopped pulsating, making him wish he could keep this tender female hand like this forever. He felt complete and not afraid...

Then there was a smash of glass, followed by her shriek of terror. Breaking the glass door, two dark figures entered the room. Everything happening too fast for his senses at the moment, he found himself slow to react. He had lost her touch, making him feel weak and sick again. He growled making an attempt to take a defensive position and failing terribly.

..........................................

'' We need to go!'' hissed the slender man with the braids in his dark hair, he squeezed his brother's shoulder and gave him a firm shake. He wanted them out of this place as fast as possible. '' Chris help me here...''

Chris..the other young man who had stepped inside with him, grabbed the other arm of his hurt friend. The two helped him up somehow, he was so weak after losing too much blood, his feet were barely carrying any of his weight.

Mitchel, his brother was suspecting that, on their way to the rescue they have found the broken blade with the blood of his brother on it, it wasn't a usual one, it had magic in it, draining its victim of their powers...But Clint was regaining his strength..too slow for Mitchel's liking. Something was very much wrong and those two hunters could be back any time by now. They were stuck in this apartment with a barely alive vampire and a woman frozen in fear and shock.

Talking of the woman, she hadn't moved an inch, standing at the same spot in the doorway. Oddly she was staring at Clint...her pupils blown to huge orbs. Mitchel followed her look and with a freezing terror realized Clint's eyes were locked in hers too. Shiver ran through his entire body...

Was she in shock too deep to run away? Was she compelled? He couldn't resist cursing under his breath...this feeling of things slipping out of control had happened just too many times tonight.

He turned an angry look to Clint, shaking him once more.

''No! You didn't!'' he hissed again '' Tell me you didn't bastard! '' he had a too stern look in his face that didn't fit in the situation.

'' What?'' Chris looked confused, he was supporting Clint almost alone now '' Stop it Mitch! What are you doing!? She is fine...look he hasn't hurt her.''

Clint wouldn't flinch, wouldn't acknowledge their presence ...his eyes were locked with those of the young woman standing only a few steps away from him.

She looked tiny in the semi darkness of the living room, hard to believe it was the same person that just minutes ago stood against two armed hunters and saved his life. She had long dark hair, big waves of messy curls reaching past her shoulders...she looked so pale that for a second he was worried he had hurt her.

He tried to take a step, he wanted to reach for her but two pairs of strong arms were stopping him, holding him fast away from her. Rage started bubbling inside of him ...the image of the two hunters trying to pass through her to kill him came back to him ...He growled. They could have hurt her bad, they could have killed her.

'' Did he actually growled at me? '' Mitchel's angry voice sounded like echo from far away in his ears. ''What the fuck Clint! Hey!''

There was another strong shake.

Then he realized his brother and his best friend were with him, in each side, holding him up. But strangely their presence didn't comfort him, his bond to them was still there but there was something else he wanted to hold on to.

Ignoring the pain and the weakness pulsating all over his body he reached a hand for her, which...she took with no hesitation...He needed this and touching her again was mind blowing.

''Brother don't hurt her..'' Mitchel begged this time, his voice not angry anymore, but full of warning. He tried to keep Clint back, holding to his shirt, but Clint wouldn't even hear him.

She had the darkest, shiniest eyes he had ever seen... No wonder he had felt drawn to her, they kept some kind of magic.

He felt a strong need, strong hunger he had never had before..then he realized..his teeth were bare and pressing hard to his lower lip..He blinked...understanding the extend of his weakness at the moment and that...there was a human being in front of him...holding his hand...

''Please..'' he almost whimpered still holding to her, he turned to meet Mitchel's eyes , he was confused of what was happening to him '' I don't understand ..''

'' We need to go. '' Mitchel said to him, this time calm.

'' No! He needs help..He needs an ambulance!'' the woman said, her eyes now darting on every each one of them.

'' We just need to leave Miss...''

''But he is badly hurt..bleeding...There were two men after him..'' she whispered voice shaking as if it was hurting her to see Clint in this state.

Mitchel and Christian exchanged worried looks.

''I could compel her'' whispered Chris, '' She won't remember anything.''

'' No. It won't work with her. Shit! '' Mitchel couldn't help swearing.

''Why?'' Chris was confused.

'' Not enough time...The balcony. Now!'' he pointed. He had a bad feeling that wouldn't stop growing inside him.

They have found Clinton alive, the human wasn't hurt but they had to get out immediately.

At that very moment the apartment's door was literally blown away, like a ball of uneasy energy hit it and sent it flying to the opposite wall. Instinctively the woman was startled and lifted up her hands to protect herself. The two men making an attempt to drag their hurt friend towards the balcony door were stopped. The same hunters stepped in, the taller guy with a raised gun and the other one with a shiny blade in his right hand.

A cry pierces the room.

''mama...''

All the heads in the room turned towards the source of the voice. A tiny figure, a little boy in his dino pajamas has just appeared in the doorway of what seems to be a dark bedroom. ..one hand rubbing on a sleepy eye and another hugging tight a stuffed animal.

The hunters halted back, hard to decide what to do next. The woman and the child were on the way, between the two parties. The woman moved fast, instinct telling her to go to her child and pick it up, protect it from all the dangers. But Mitchel was faster and he had decided to use the situation to their advantage. Leaving Chris and Clinton, he launched forward and grabbed the woman by her shoulders and yanked her back just before she could reach for her child. A broken, weak scream was torn from her chest.

''No!Please!''

Clinton growled behind trying desperately to get out of Christian's hold.

'' Let her go!''

''Chris!'' Mitchel growls back to his friend who was doing his best to drag Clinton towards the balcony door.

'' Easy there!'' the shorter hunter interrupts, holding his hands up, giving a silent command to his partner to do the same. But they don't let go of their weapons.

'' It has been a long night mates'' Mitchel said slipping a threatening hand around the woman's throat, causing another growl from Clint. His other hand with a strong hold on her hip kept her in the spot and close to him.

'' We won't follow...Just let her go.'' the shorter of the hunters said.

'' Oh no. No way. I would never trust a hunter. See what you have done to my brother!'' Mitchel's face is dead serious, eyes throwing daggers at the hunters.

For a moment he wanted to weight the situation again, it was true that the night had been a long one, him and Chris wouldn't be able to fight the two hunters compared to any other normal night, now they were running low of energy fast... they had had a gig, then they were attacked and chased around by the two hunters. But there was something else bugging him bad too. His brother's behavior and what they have walked up to see happening between Clint and the woman. He had a suspicion growing as for what had happened or was happening. It was hard to believe ...There was also a shift in the bonds of their tiny pack, a change that made him confused,irritated. A strange addition was at hand, something that he couldn't understand. He didn't want to lose Clinton, he didn't want to lose Christian. As an Alpha it was his responsibility to get them all out alive and this woman was their ticket out of this situation.

'' She is coming with us. You can keep the pup..''

Only a second and they were gone, so fast the hunters' human eyes couldn't detect. Then it was silent , too silent..only to be broken by the heartbreaking sob of a child.

Using the speed trick and the extra weight to carry, drained them of their strength. Now at a safe distance they tried to rest... to recover and figure out what to do next. Mitchel already had let go of his charge, calling to Jesse to pick them up..Christian was trying to make Clinton as comfortable as possible, given the fact they were out there in the rain, in the middle of some dark warehouse area. He had laid him against a wall and was trying to prop him up to a sitting position. The woman had got herself out of Mitchel's hold, just crept to Clinton's side and curled into a miserable ball. She started sobbing quietly, pressing her face to his shoulder.

And Clinton was just trying not to pass out again.. he wanted to stay conscious for her, he wanted to be able to give her the comfort she needed. He made an attempt to sit up better, almost slipping on the dirty wet concrete. Fortunately Chris was there to help him.

'' My child..'' she sobbed, making Clinton to reach out and pet her dark hair.


End file.
